


Stiles' Spark is Powerful

by The_Obfuscators_Canard



Series: Fanart [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Crack, Fanart, M/M, Overtired Creator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-30
Updated: 2013-10-30
Packaged: 2017-12-30 22:35:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1024193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Obfuscators_Canard/pseuds/The_Obfuscators_Canard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Totally crack fanart that I made while being overtired and still unable to sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stiles' Spark is Powerful

Deaton has always told Stiles to be careful on what he believes; because, with his spark, it could become reality. However, Stiles still doesn't pay attention to what the wise vet says and Derek is suffering the consequences (aka the one where Stiles calls Derek "Sourwolf" one too many times).

[](http://imgur.com/Hhe1Jcr)


End file.
